


Episode One: All Because Vaughn Stole the Ring

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Through Thick and Thin, Sickness and Health [1]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Good Dad!Jack, If they'd had time there would have been sex, Insecure Rhys, Interrupted Foreplay, Jack does not have commitment issues, Jack is proud of his relationship with Rhys, Jack stop flirting I'm mad at you, M/M, Shotgun Wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys sighed heavily as he and Vaughn found a washing machine in the back of the laundromat.</p><p>“Again, I’m really sorry I accidentally broke the washer and dryer. I didn’t meant to,” Vaughn whined. He’d accompanied Rhys so he wouldn’t be lonely- or break down and cry. Rhys did that a lot these days.<br/>Rhys sighed again. “No- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it at you… I’m just… I just…”</p><p>Vaughn nodded, patting him on the shoulder. “I know, bro. You miss him.”<br/>Rhys almost said yes, because he did. Every day and every moment, but there was nothing he could do. His heart was broken, shattered in two and it was Rhys’ own damn fault. His own, stupid, stupid, insecure fault. But it had happened and it was over and there was no point in dwelling on it.</p><p>His friend went to the vending machine in the corner. He padded his pockets and then looked sheepishly. “Hey, can I borrow some change? I’m really thirsty!”</p><p>Rhys nodded and handed them to Vaughn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode One: All Because Vaughn Stole the Ring

It wasn’t exactly like Vaughn had purposefully spilled pop on Rhys’ shirt and jeans, as he had accidentally tossed his half full can in his best friend’s direction without realizing Rhys had been there. At least that was what Vaughn was swearing to. However, when Vaughn had helped to forcefully take his shirt and jeans off, toss them into the washer with the rest of the clothes, start it and then run away, it made Rhys a little suspicious of his best bro.

Now, he sat in the laundromat, in his Handsome Jack boxer briefs which was decorated with hearts and kisses. He slouched in his chair, reading web articles off his ECHO device. At least he still had his Scag scale shoes on and it was late at night so he was the only person in here.

The bell dinged as the door opened and Rhys swore to himself. Of course someone had just entered. That was his luck. He concentrated on his ECHO, trying hard not to focus on the new presence. Out of the corner of his eye though, he caught the silhouette of the man. His breath caught and his gaze slid towards him. Handsome fucking Jack. Welp. That’s just perfect. Time to hide.

Rhys, in a horrible attempt to be quiet, rolled from his chair to crouch on the ground, keeping low and hidden. His chair wobbled with a loud clang as the metal legs banged against the linoleum floor. Rhys cringed and hurried around the corner of the middle section of washing machines. He held his breath, his eyes squeezed shut. Which is why he didn’t see Handsome Jack standing in front of him, arms crossed, a devilish smirk playing across his face.

“Damn, Rhysie, you still have the best fucking ass.”

Yelping loudly, Rhys fell backwards. He glared at Jack.

Handsome Jack’s smirk widened, his eye lids lowering just a tad as he took Rhys in. “It’s good to see you, cupcake,” he said, his voice dropping an octave.

Rhys stood quickly, trying to keep his glare fierce. Truth was, he was trying not to shake, trying not to panic. He hadn’t seen Jack for a while, not since…

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“What I always do, pumpkin, wash my clothes.”

Rhys frowned, suspicion swirling through him. “You own the largest company ever and you do your laundry in a cheap laundromat? That’s such bullshit.”

Jack let his eyes wander over the large, sweeping tattoo that stretched from Rhys’ shoulder down to his rib cage. Rhys wanted to cover himself up, but doing so would show that Jack got to him. That he remembered the nights when Jack traced those lines with chocolate syrup just to lick it all off. That he remembered it was one of Jack’s favorite things about Rhys, and how he loved brushing his fingertips over it. Rhys swallowed and Jack’s eyes darted to his Adam’s apple. A shiver overcame Rhys and he almost swallowed again, but forced himself not to. Dammit. He was a strong, independent man who didn’t need no man. No matter how much he missed that man.

No. No. It was over. They were not together anymore and that was that.

Handsome Jack shrugged, spreading his hands in surrender. “Alright, babe, you caught me. I came here for a specific reason.” His eyes flicked to Rhys’.

Rhys avoided eye contact, turning away from him and regretting it immediately. He could feel Jack staring at his ass. At the Handsome Jack boxer briefs. Squaring his shoulders back, he walked with a false confidence to his chair. It had nothing to do with the blush running down his neck and the hope that Jack wouldn’t mention his clothing choice.

“Nice underwear, Rhysie.”

Rhys gritted his teeth, ignoring the oh-so-satisfying effect hearing ‘Rhysie’ caused. He shrugged, faking nonchalance. “They were the only clean pair left.” Not true, but he wasn’t going to let Jack know.

“Mmm, I’m sure.”

That made Rhys flinch and he hated how much Jack knew him. He knew Rhys was bluffing. Swearing quietly, he slumped in his chair and pulled open his ECHO. He started scrolling through whatever it was that he’d been reading. It was really hard to focus.

Especially when Jack didn’t take the hint and leave him alone. He stood next to Rhys, towering over him. Now Rhys wished he hadn’t sat down. Hadn’t trapped himself. No matter familiar and comfortable it was.

“So, pumpkin, not that I’m complaining, but what happened to your clothes?” Jack asked, the corners of his lips curling up mischievously.

“Fuck off,” Rhys spat. He was beginning to get frustrated. He couldn’t concentrate with Jack so close, all their memories flooding back.

“Oooh, such language, Rhysie,” Jack cooed.

Rhys swallowed and ignored him. Or, tried to. Jack moved to the back of the chair and rested his hands on Rhys’ bare shoulders. Rhys flushed, hating how much he loved the feel of Jack’s skin touching his.

“Stop that,” Rhys ordered with a shaky voice. Dammit. He was supposed to be over Jack. He totally was. Right? Yes. Possibly. Definitely. Maybe?

Jack didn’t move away or remove his hands. “I’m not doing anything.”

Rhys glared. “Yes, you are and you know it.”

Suddenly, Jack was close, leaning over Rhys, his lips brushing against Rhys’ ear. “And what am I doing, kitten?” It sent shivers down Rhys’ back and for a moment, he almost rested against Jack. Almost gave in.

As though he’d been bit, Rhys leapt from the chair. He glared at Jack. “Why are you doing this? Why are you here?”

Smirking, Jack turned away, going to his clothes and loading them into the washing machine. Rhys watched him, frustrated and confused. Why was he here and why was he tormenting him like this? Rhys had thought he’d made things clear. They were not in a relationship anymore. Broken up. Over. Why wasn’t Jack respecting that? Rhys grunted. Duh. This was Handsome Jack.

Fists clenching and unclenching, he turned and checked on his clothes. The washing machine was moments from dinging. When it did, he switched them to the dryer. What was he going to do for the rest of his time in here, trapped with Jack? If he’d had his clothes, it wouldn’t have been an issue, but he was literally stuck here until he had a pair of clothes he could wear.

Sighing heavily, he ran his prosthetic hand through his hair. How was he going to deal with Jack? If he’d had clothes on, he wouldn’t feel so vulnerable, so… helpless to Jack. He sighed again.

“Something bothering you, princess?” Jack’s voice was quiet and right behind Rhys.

Skin exploding with goosebumps, Rhys whirled around, bumping into Jack as he did. He took a step back, not wanting to touch him, but he was stopped by the dryer. Rhys sucked in a gasp. They were too close. He could smell Jack’s cologne. The one Rhys had given to him as a gift. The same scent that lingered on his sheets and pillows. The one he couldn’t bring himself to wash away. Jack’s green and blue eyes watched him closely, focused and determined.

Swallowing several times before he was able to speak, Rhys tried not to sound as weak as he felt. “Why are you doing this, Jack?” he asked, his voice shaking and barely audible. His throat was thick and his eyes stung. Yeah. That’s how a strong person sounded.

The corners of Handsome Jack’s lips turned upward. It was warm, a smile only Rhys had ever been privy to see. It froze him and he couldn’t take his eyes from it. Jack extended a hand, brushing Rhys’ jaw, tracing his thumb down his neck and to his tattoos. “Because I’m not someone who just lets go, Rhysie. Especially not you and especially not for that bullshit reason.”

Frowning, Rhys sputtered. “I-i-i-it was too a good reason!”

Jack let out a loud bark of laughter. “A good reason! Princess, it was the stupidest reason and not even the truth!”

That won a glare from Rhys, who shoved Jack away from him. Or, he would have, but Jack pressed closer, pinning him in his spot. “You didn’t think that for a minute I would believe your shit excuse, would you? You should know I don’t let things of mine go without a fight.” His voice was low, deep, and possessive. Everything that made Rhys weak in the knees. Jack knew what he was doing to Rhys, it was a tactic, one that wasn’t going to work like it normally did. Mostly.

“I-I-I’m no-“

“Say it,” Jack demanded, his voice a whisper. “Say it, babe. Tell me you’re not mine. Tell me you don’t love me anymore and tell me I’m not yours.” He dragged a knuckle down Rhys’ throat, watching as he did so. “Tell me you don’t miss me or still want me.”

Rhys swallowed, fully intending to say all those things, at least that’s what he told himself. Deep down, he knew he could never say those things, not even if he was tortured. He growled. “Leave me alone, Jack!”

“Not until you say all those things.”

Frustrated, on the verge of tears, Rhys wanted to scream. “Fine!” he spat. “I can’t, alright?”

He wanted to knock that smirk off Jack the moment it appeared. “Thought so.”

“Fine. Yes.” Rhys huffed. “Now, go away.”

“No such luck, kitten. Tell me the real reason you decided to dump me.”

Rhys’ eyes widened a fraction. “I- I told you-“

“Yeah, you said I couldn’t commit. That the moment marriage was brought up, I would run. Well, guess what, cupcake? Marriage was brought up then, but I’m not runnin’.”

Bottom lip quivering, Rhys tried to find his voice, but couldn’t. He wanted to run, to hide somewhere dark end never come out. His chest was tight, making it harder to breathe. His heart felt squeezed, like someone had forced everything from it.

Jack trailed a finger around the tattoos on Rhys chest, almost absent-mindedly. “You know what I think the real reason was, pumpkin? It wasn’t that you thought I wouldn’t commit, that was just an easy excuse. I think you got scared. No, I know you got scared, but it’s the reason that I can’t figure out. What are you scared of, Rhysie?”

This was all too much. Rhys hadn’t been prepared. Hadn’t known Jack would chase after him. Secretly, he had longed for it, but when he hadn’t followed him out of the house, Rhys had thought that he’d been right. Now… What was he supposed to do now? Before he could stop it, a tear slid down his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut, but more rolled from his eye. Dammit. Fucking dammit. Now he was crying.

“Rhysie,” came Jack’s voice. “Talk to me, babe. Why did you leave two weeks ago?”

But Handsome Jack had chased after him. Rhys had flown out in a panic two weeks ago and hadn’t returned or answered any texts or calls. He’d avoided Jack at work, taking the stairs if he was in the elevator. He had disappeared from Jack and retreated from his friends. No one had really seen him. Except for Vaughn. And still, Jack had hunted him down.

Swallowing, Rhys forced the words out, not looking Jack in the eye. “I-I… I’m not… Good enough…”

Jack frowned. “Why the fuck wouldn’t you think you’re fucking good enough?”

It was a long moment before Rhys was able to answer. “B-because I’m clumsy, I screw up all the time and you’re Handsome jack. You’re so talented, smart, and you’re always so perfect. You can have anyone you want and… and what if I can’t make you happy?”

“I am pretty damn perfect,” Jack smirked. “But so are you, princess. I love when you’re clumsy and flustered, it’s fucking hot. You are the best thing to happen to me since Angel.” He moved even closer. “You are more than I deserve, Rhysie.” Jack pulled him into a hard kiss, possessing his mouth and claiming it as his own.

Unprepared, Rhys froze, but Jack didn’t stop. One arm wrapped around Rhys’ waist and the other threaded through his hair, Jack pulled him close, against his body. Jack kissed him relentlessly, biting his bottom lip and dipping his tongue into Rhys’ mouth. A moan escaped Rhys and he felt Jack smile.

“I don’t care how far I have to chase you, kitten, I’m not letting you go.” He nipped Rhys’ jaw. “You’re everything to me and dammit, I love you Rhys. So quit doubting us.”

Rhys felt his heart explode with joy. It was the first time Jack had ever said that. He pulled away enough to look at Jack. “Wh-what did you say?” he wanted to smile so badly, but he was frightened. Maybe he’d just imagined it.

But Jack stared him in the eye, his fingers massaging Rhys’ head. “I love you, pumpkin. I love you, cupcake. I love you, princess. I love you, Rhysie. I can hack into every electronic devise and tell the whole world. I love you, kitten. I’m not going to let you run away ever again.”

“You love me,” Rhys whispered, unable to keep his smile hidden. Not that he cared to hide it. His chest was no longer heavy and aching. Not now that Jack had said those words. He felt his cheeks heat a little bit and his fingers twisted together with his metal ones. “That’s… That’s the first time you’ve said that…”

“I know, and I’m sorry I didn’t say it sooner. But trust me, pumpkin, you’ll be hearing it every day from now on. Like I said, I’m not letting you go. Ever.”

A giggle bubbled up from his core. He covered his mouth, slightly embarrassed that he was giggling. But he was just so happy. He flung himself at Jack, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Jack, used to these sudden urges from Rhys, braced himself easily, wrapping him in a tight hold, his hands cupping Rhys’ butt. Rhys kissed Jack with full gusto. However, he missed Jack’s mouth completely, kissing just to the side of his nose. Laughing through his furious blush, he corrected himself and kissed Jack’s lips. His soft, luscious lips that tasted oh so good and felt oh so right.

A rumble of laughter vibrated from Jack. His fingers dug into Rhys’ butt, making Rhys shiver and pull Jack closer to him. “I love you too, Jack. I’m so sorry I left. I won’t do it again.”

“You bet your sweet, hot, perfect ass you won’t. Next time you’ll bring your cute ass to me and talk about what the fuck is wrong so I can tell you it’s stupid and we can makeup.” His smile was wolfish as his hands snaked up the Handsome Jack boxer briefs, squeezing and kneading.

Groaning, Rhys nuzzled into Jack’s neck. “I promise, I’ll come to you if I have any more worries or doubts.”

“Mmm, yes, you will.”

Another shiver overcame Rhys. He bit his lip, pressing himself harder against Jack. Jack groaned. “Damn, kitten, you’re making it hard to concentrate.”

Rhys giggled. “That’s kinda the point.”

Jack bit Rhys’ earlobe, tugging just the right amount that Rhys loved. “As much as I want you here and now, we don’t have that kind of time.”

Rhys frowned. “What?”

Jack braced Rhys against one of the machines and reached into his pocket. He grabbed Rhys’ flesh hand and dropped something into it, watching Rhys closely.

Frowning, Rhys looked at his palm and froze, completely awestruck. It was a gold ring with three rows of diamonds with a huge square diamond front and center. It was too flashy for Rhys and not enough for Jack.

“Jack…” Butterflies erupted in his stomach. Rhys’ heart thumped against his chest with excitement, his head turning to static. A ring. To marry Jack with. Marry Jack. Handsome Jack. The man on his underwear.

“I wanted something way more flashy, you deserve the best, princess, but Vaughn fucking ran off with my first choice, so this is the next best thing.”

Rhys burst out in laughter. “That explains so much!” Rhys frowned. “But wait, if he had all that money, he could have afforded to fix the washer and dryer…”

“So, what do you say?” Jack asked in that low voice that had Rhys shivering.

Rhys stared at the ring in awe. “Y-you really want to-“

“Yes, dammit. Just accept it already.”

Giggling and happier than he could ever remember being, Rhys couldn’t help the large, goofy smile he had. “Yes! Yes of course!”

“Good.” Jack took the ring from Rhys’ hand and placed it on his ring finger.

Giggling, Rhys hugged Jack, planting kisses all over his face at rapid speed, unable to control his excitement and happiness. “I’m so happy Jack! I’ve wanted this for so long!”

Jack smiled, catching Rhys’ mouth to stop him from smothering him further with kisses. “I am pretty damn fantastic.”

“Yes, you are,” Rhys cooed. His expression turned serious. “I’m so sorry I-”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry is for losers.” Jack’s hands reached back up under Rhys’ underwear, his eyes focusing on Rhys’ lips. “Just kiss me some more, pumpkin.”

Giggling, Rhys kissed him again, their passion melting together as it always did. He had been stupid to think that Jack would ever stop loving him. He wouldn’t make that mistake ever again.

He let his hands trace up Jack’s shirt, feeling the muscle and hair. Oh, how he’d missed this. How he had missed Jack. He squeezed Rhys’ butt in response. Rhys melted into Jack, his fingers snaking around to dig into his back. Between them, their arousal tightened, bumping against each other, sending shivers through Rhys. He felt Jack reciprocate, groaning against him, his waist pressing closer into Rhys.

“Oh, God, Jack,” Rhys purred.

In the laundromat, Rhys’ machine buzzed, signaling that the clothes were dry.

A heavy, shaky breath escaped Rhys. “Dammit.”

Jack, however, smirked. “Fina-fuckin’-ly. Get your shit and let’s go.” Jack set Rhys on his feet. He adjusted himself, hiding his arousal. He reached into the dryer, grabbing Rhys’ clothes and shoving them in the basket they had come in.

“Jack!” Rhys whined, mirroring Jack’s adjustments. “You’re going to wrinkle those!”

“Relax, cupcake, I’ll have them cleaned properly once we get home. We’re going to be late.” He walked to the door. When he realized Rhys wasn’t following, he turned around. “C’mon, Rhysie, I’ve gotten you to see you were a dumbass and we’re going to be late if you don’t hurry.”

Rhys frowned, but loved the excited tones in Jack’s words. “I need my clothes, Jack. And aren’t you going to get your clothes?”

Jack waved his hand. “Those were just some clothes I randomly bought. I don’t need them. Let’s go, princess.”

“My clothes.”

“You are clothed. All you need to wear is me.” Jack wiggled his eyebrows.

Laughing, Rhys shook his head. “I can’t just walk around in my underwear.”

“I didn’t say underwear, kitten, I said me.”

Rhys crossed his arms and waited.

Sighing heavily, Jack threw random items at him. They fell to the floor halfway across the laundromat. “There, hurry your ass up and let’s go!”

Frowning, Rhys walked over to his clothes and slipped them on. “What is wrong with you?” Laughter lined his words.

Bouncing on his feet, Jack reached over and gripped Rhys’ hand and pulled him from the laundromat and onto the street. Rhys stumbled, his shirt only halfway on. When he pulled it past his head, he saw a sleek, black limo was waiting. Jack threw open the door, tossed the clothes in and Rhys, when he was taking too long. Sliding in next to him, Jack barked for the driver to go to their next destination, keeping his order vague.

“Jack, what’s going on and why are you in such a rush?” Rhys asked, pulling all his scattered clothes back into the basket.

“I told you we’re going to be late. You really are too stubborn for your own good. It took longer to seduce you than I had calculated.”

“Seduce me?” Rhys glared at him.

Jack planted a kiss on his lips and then his chin. He trailed kisses up his jaw, down his neck, nibbling as he went. “Let’s not argue just yet, kitten. Let’s at least wait until after we’re married.”

Rhys’ breath grew shallow. He leaned into Jack, allowing him to continue. “If you keep kissing me like this, it won’t be a problem,” Rhys purred.

He felt the smile against his skin. Jack nipped him a little harder. “I can do that.” He stretched the collar of Rhys shirt to kiss lower. “God, I’ve fucking missed you, Rhysie.” Jack moved, sitting on Rhys’ lap. He tangled his fingers in Rhys’ hair, pulled his head back to expose his neck and kissed all around it, nibbling and sucking. He let his teeth drag over his earlobe. “When I get you home-“

The limo pulled into a parking lot. Jack sighed, nipped Rhys one last time before moving off of him. The engine turned off and Jack pulled Rhys out of the car. In a daze, Rhys allowed Jack to lead him to wherever the crazy man was taking him. Around the back of a building, Rhys was pulled through a door and into a room where Vaughn was waiting. He was dressed in a tux, his tie Hyperion yellow.

“Vaughn? What’s going on?”

“Make sure he’s ready,” Jack said, eyeing the clock on the wall. “Good, we’re not running late.”

“Late for what?” Rhys asked, exasperated. “Jack, tell me what’s going on!”

Pulling him into another kiss, he left the room. “Get dressed, Rhysie, can’t have you late for your own wedding.” He shut the door.

“W-wed-ding?” Rhys whispered. His legs were weak.

“Woah, there’s a chair over there,” Vaughn said, leading Rhys to it. “You okay?” he asked, eyeing his friend carefully.

“I- I just… This is all so fast…”

Vaughn grunted. “No kidding. The moment you left him, he started making calls and planning it. Talk about a bridezilla. Kept threatening to kill them if they didn’t make this their priority.” When Rhys didn’t respond, Vaughn put his hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just… shocked. Why would he want to get married so-“ when Vaughn just stared at him, Rhys coughed and cleared his throat. “Yeah, okay, I deserve that…” Rhys glared at Vaughn. “Hey! You set me up! In the laundromat. You purposefully spilt your pop on me!”

Cringing, Vaughn smiled sheepishly. “Y-yeah, but how else were we going to get you to stay in the same room as him? And really, you should be thanking me. Not only did I help repair your relationship, but I also saved you from the most hideous ring ever.”

“What?”

“Jack, he was going to give you this huge, awful, ring. It was knock-you-over ugly, man, but I stole it from him and pawned it so he couldn’t find it. Yeah, it had like, a billion diamonds on it, but trust me, you would have died at the awfulness of that thing.”

Rhys smiled. “Thanks, bro.” He looked at his ring. “I’m really about to marry Handsome Jack…”

“Hell ya, bro! Let’s get you ready, don’t want Bridezilla to bring down the whole city.”

Laughing, they stood and Rhys changed. His white tux fit perfect and the fabric was soft and light, his tie being the same color as Vaughn’s. Rhys combed his hair back and by that time, Vaughn was pulling him out the door and through the building. Vaughn wrapped Rhys’ arm around him and pushed through a set of double doors. They were in a small party room with only a handful of people. Sasha, Fiona, Athena, and Janey sat in chairs at the front, three empty chairs sat on either side of the row. They turned as Rhys and Vaughn entered and stood, whooping and clapping. From behind, someone threw a veil over Rhys’ head. A camera clicked rapidly.

Yelping, Rhys flinched away and looked for the culprit. Yvette. Her arms were crossed as she took in the whole image, nodding. “Saw this in my grandma’s attic and knew it suited you.”

The click of a camera floated around them. Rhys, unable to focus on anything but the veil, frowned, looking up at it. The front stretched clear to his knees, while the train stretched around the room. Rhys pulled it off his head. There was a crown of fake, white roses with pearls dancing around it. “No. Hell no.”

“Hell yes,” Yvette said, yanking it from his grasp and placing it firmly on his head. “I sure as hell am never going to wear it and it suits you perfectly. Plus, you owe me for making sure Jack didn’t kill Vaughn for stealing that ring.”

Swearing, Rhys agreed. Yvette smiled widely and went to her seat. From out of nowhere, Angel hugged him from the side. Startled only for a second, Rhys wrapped her in a hug as well.

“Angel! You look beautiful!”

The teen smiled. “Thanks! I’m glad you’re back Rhys, dad was really crabby and rude to these nice people who helped with the wedding. Not to mention the crabbiness in general.”

Rhys hugged her tight. “I’m really sorry about every-“

“Yeah, yeah, sorry is for losers,” she said, giggling. She stepped away and clicked her camera a few dozen times. “Now, get up there!”

Vaughn continued leading Rhys down the aisle. For the first time, Rhys looked ahead of him and almost stopped in his tracks. He would have, if Vaughn hadn’t been pulling him forward.

Jack stood on a small stage in a black and yellow tux. He was smirking at Rhys, his eyes watching, wandering, feasting. The tips of his lips turned upward, hungry and wanting. He remembered Jack’s promise in the limo and swallowed. His heart pounded. He was beside himself at what was happening. Only a few hours ago, he had been sure he would never see Jack again, and now he stood next to Jack on the stage.

He wasn’t sure when he’d got there. Vaughn handed something to Rhys, who couldn’t really register what it was, but he kept a tight grip on it. His brain was too fuzzy, too ecstatic to pay attention to anything other than Jack.

Jack’s eyes drifted to the crown of the veil. “Nice touch,” he said, smirking.

“Uh-yeah…” Rhys giggled. “I’m sorry, I’m just really happy and nervous and surprised and shocked and I think I might be rambling, but I’m just the luckiest guy and-“

“Stop talking, princess,” Jack said. “And I’m the luckiest guy.” He glared at the woman standing with them. “Well, officiant, officiate. I need to take this man home and ravish him and the longer you take the better his chances are of being stripped in public.”

Rhys’s eyes widened and his face flushed a deep red.

The woman rolled her eyes and began to speak. Rhys was only vaguely aware of what she said. He said the words he was supposed to say, still shocked that he was saying them to Jack and even more shocked when Handsome Jack said them to him. Then, they exchanged rings.

Rings?

“Hey, kitten,” Jack said, smirking. “In your hand.”

Frowning Rhys looked at his flesh hand, which held whatever Vaughn had given him. It was a plain, gold ring. He frowned and then started to laugh. Of course Jack would give himself a plain ring while Rhys wore the sun. He placed Jack’s ring on his finger and then Jack placed a wedding band next to Rhys’ ring. It was covered in diamonds, at least a thousand rows. Just as shiny as its partner.

More words, all whizzing by Rhys. He stared into Jack’s eyes as the man stepped toward him to pull the veil away and kiss him. Rhys melted into him, clinging to him, overwhelmed with happiness. Cheers surrounded them, along with the clicking of a camera.

When they separated, Rhys was overcome with giggles. They were married. Married. Him to Handsome Jack. It was unbelievable, and yet, there he was, watching Jack point at his head. “Now, throw that damn ugly veil to the group, pumpkin, and make it count.”

Still giggling, Rhys pulled the veil off of him and threw it over his head to the group. This was a mistake. Rhys got tangled in the mesh fabric, tripping and falling down the small amount of stairs. But when he looked up at who caught it, he covered his mouth, laughing.

Athena looked completely dumbstruck while Janey jumped on her, screaming with joy. “YES! YES! I ACCEPT!”

Now, Rhys was being pulled to his feet by Jack, who was untangling him. He kissed Rhys’ hand, nibbling. “Are you hurt, pumpkin? Do I need to kiss each spot to make you feel better?”

A flush spread over Rhys, unable to say anything, the dip in Jack’s voice too distracting.

Angel ran up to them. “I got everything!”

Laughing, Jack pulled her into a hug. “That’s my girl! Now, remember to behave Athena and Janey, princess.”

“I know, I know!” she said, her eyes wide with excitement. “I’m going to get these developed and make a scrapbook! Plus I have other ideas! You’re going to love them!”

“Of course we will,” Rhys said. “I can’t wait to see them!”

Angel pulled both of them into a hug. “I love you guys!”

“We love you too, cupcake.”

“I love you too,” Rhys said with Jack. Jack smiled, his eyes warm, happy. Only Rhys caught this and was the only one who knew what it was or meant.

“Now get out of here!” Angel ordered, clicking her camera at them.

Rhys giggled. Jack pulled him close. “She’s right. Say goodbye to your friends. We have two weeks and a honeymoon to catch up on.”

Rhys waved goodbye and Jack once again pulled him to the exit. Halfway across the party room, Jack became irritated when Rhys was not hurrying fast enough and picked him up over his shoulder. Rhys, his stomach in butterflies, waved goodbye sheepishly, too happy to care about the whispers from his friends and the clicking of Angel’s camera. Janey was dragging Athena up to the stage and waving for the officiant to come back.

“You could have at least let me walk out,” Rhys said as the doors swung shut.

“No time.”

Rhys scoffed.

“We are going to be very busy, cupcake. After the honeymoon, we’re going to be planning our wedding.”

“Wedding? But we just had one!”

“No, we just got married. Now that I know you’re permanently mine, we can plan for a bigger, better wedding where I shove it in everybody’s face!”

They were outside now and Jack finally set him down, but shoved him into the limo. It zoomed out of the parking lot on Jack’s command. Rhys eyed Jack. “How big are we talking?”

“All of Hyperion, our competitors, everyone!” he pulled Rhys close, kissing him. “Everybody is going to know you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> The engagement ring was inspired by this http://goo.gl/Yto41L and then engagement ring was inspired by this http://goo.gl/6vV4X2. Why does Rhys get an engagement ring and a wedding band? Because Jack doesn't miss opportunities to pamper his Rhysie, and as bonus points, he gets to flaunt to the world that Rhys is his and he loves him. I hope you liked this!
> 
> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
